Fade Into the Night
by RhayneStorm
Summary: Rita's been having dreams of losing the one she loves. Luckily, Yuri is there to comfort her and give her the strength to move on. Oneshot, Yurita, No flames please.


Fade into the Night

Hi! ^o^ I am so excited to write another Yurita Fanfiction! xD I am so glad people decided to review and favorite my last two Yurita Fics! That made me so happy! I also got some very great advice on some ways to improve. Anyways, I am at a sleepover writing this because I got lots of ideas running through my head, and I am not going to let them go to waste!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, because if I did, Yuri and Rita would be a canon couple ^o^

"Another one of those dreams again?" Rita murmured to herself as she jolted up, keeping a scream suppressed. She had been having that dream for the fourth day in a row. She had dreamt that Yuri had fell of the cliff at Zaude. That, she knew was true. But the last part always made her awaken. The first time, she actually began to cry silently to herself. It was where Yuri's body was never found. Duke had never rescued him. He was dead. Gone. Out of her life, forever. And to be honest, she just couldn't take that.

Then, she would always turn her head, and see Yuri in a bed beside her, and be happy to be back to reality. After the dream though, she never could seem to fall asleep. Usually, she would just write complicated formulas ( Well, in her case, those complicated formulas were a piece of cake.) until she fell asleep.

But tonight was different. She wrote formulas, and eventually, ended up with a pile of successful formulas on the floor by the side of the inns bed. No luck. She was just even more wide awake than usual. She had began to worry even more about Yuri. More than she ever has. It's like Rita had begun to feel more than just friendship when she was around Yuri.

"No!" She thought to her self. "How can I feel anything for that careless, arrogant man?! Argh, I need to get some fresh air to put some sense into me..." But, somewhere in her mind, she KNEW all of those words were a lie. She thought about how he would sacrifice himself for his friends, and how he would make her go wild with just one smile. She knew she loved him.

Rita tossed all of the white covers to one side of her bed, and walked to the balcony. There she sat on the single wooden chair, covered in frost. It held up quite nice, despite its looks. Rita gazed up at the dark, night sky and looked awed by the stars.

She had never believed in luck. But tonight, she felt different, like she needed the reassurance of a shooting star. And to her surprise, one caught her eye. She muttered to herself and to the star about needing the strength to protect her and her friends. Especially Yuri. Rita had no plan or any idea about how to do that. _Somehow_, she thought. _Someway, it will come to me._

"Pretty, aren't they?" Yuri said casually as a smile danced across his face. Rita sat there with no reply. "Can I join you?" It was a surprise that he came out here just to see her, and it came as a shock he actually wanted to spend time with her. Her of all people.

"You do realize there is only one chair, right?"

"I think we can work this out." He lifted her up by the waist, and sat down in the old chair. He placed her on top of his lap, and put his arm around her back to support her.

"Just what are you trying to do?!" He expected a punch to the top of his head, but instead, she just sat there and gave him a firery look that somehow melted his heart.

"Spending some time with you. I know you have been having some bad dreams."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, I saw some tears on your face a few days ago when you woke up. And I always see a pile of formulas when I wake up that weren't they the night before. You can share anything with me, Rita. I promise I won't get mad or laugh."

Her eyes became watery, and a tear formed at the corners of her eyes. Yuri kissed them away and they both held a long gaze. He took in the sight of her. Those heart-warming eyes, her adorable little blush deepening by every second, and her soft, kissable lips. He could stare at her beauty all night if he could. But he realized if he tried, she would only get all defensive. Right now, he had her off her guard. And that's exactly were he wanted her to be.

Deciding not to risk another second, he swiftly kissed her on the lips. He knew if he leaned in slowly, she would realize what he was doing, and he would be on the receiving end of a slap. Rita kissed right back, not wanting to waste a single second of the night they were sharing together. Just as he thought, her lips were amazingly soft. He slowly pulled away, examining her facial expression. She was a brilliant shade of crimson, and she looked of longing. It was like she missed his lips being on hers. He had a flirtatious look in his eye, waiting for the mage to say something.

But she didn't. She had things she was hiding, and it was eating away at him. He had the temptation to go back in for another kiss, but if he did, they would both forget about her dreams and thoughts, and he would never get the chance to find out. Yuri decided the best approach was just look into her eyes. He gave that look that said that if she wouldn't talk, he wouldn't kiss her anymore.

"Fine. If you want to know that badly, I guess there's no hiding it." She let out a deep sigh. Rita explained the whole dream. Zaude, the fall, and the point of his no return, all in great detail, being the perfectionist she was. Yuri listened with concern and good intent. She even opened up about her wish. Each word she was at the verge of tears, but she held them in. _It's not like he will care about my feelings anyways._ She had been able to hide her emotions for all her life, so she was sure she could do it now.

After listening intently the whole time, all he could do is hold her tighter. He wanted to tell her would protect her, even at the cost of his life. But somehow he sat there speechless, too deep into his own thoughts.

"I knew you wouldn't care…" Rita whispered faintly, though Yuri was able to pick up what she was saying.

"But I do care." He dared to bring his lips closer to hers. "I just feel words are way too overrated." Their lips met, and Rita's worries and fears dissipated. They sat and watched the endless brilliance of the stars as they faded into the night.

Well another short story :p Oh well though. It was fun to write. And even though it took me about five-ten minutes to read it, it took me FOREVER to write it. It's all worth it though! And once again, all reviews would be appreciated! Thank you! No flames please.


End file.
